


Where I Want To Be

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: Champ confronts Waverly, and Waverly ends up finding comfort with Nicole afterwards.





	Where I Want To Be

Where I Want to Be 

Most nights Waverly didn’t mind locking up Shorty’s. Most of the crowd usually wrapped up before closing leaving only a few regulars or the occasional drunken straggler behind who she would have to shoo out to be able to close down for the night. Tonight, though, she was excited to get home to her girlfriend who had an early shift. As she closed up the doors to make it to her Jeep a familiar shadow moved towards her. 

“Champ, Jesus you scared me to death,” Waverly huffed as her hand moved to her chest, catching her breath. 

Champ smirked as he continued walking towards her. She only paused her steps for a moment and then cautiously continued her way to her Jeep without taking her eyes off of him. 

“Waverly...” Champ breathed. 

“What are you doing her?” Waverly asked and then shook her head, “you know what, no, I don’t care. I need to go. Nicole’s waiting for me,” Waverly snapped suddenly, emphasizing her girlfriends name. 

Champ put his hands up in a sign of peace, “I just want to talk Waves,” he kept moving closer to her. His movements matching her speed as she tried to get away. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Waverly shook her head and turned away to close the distance to her Jeep quicker. She didn’t notice that he increased his stride, and before she knew it he was between her and the safety of her Jeep. His hands grabbing out to hold onto her arms. “Come on let me talk to you Waves,” Champ smiled, “you always talked to me, until she came around.” His last words slithered from his mouth like venom. 

“She, is my girlfriend,” she twisted from his grip, “and I have nothing to say to you. Let me leave.” 

Champ stayed firm in his place in front of Waverly. “You know she’ll never give you what I can Waverly,” Champ’s arms slid onto Waverly’s hips as he tried to move closer into her. “You aren’t like her. You are suppose to be with me.”

Waverly pushed him away and against her Jeep, “Don’t touch me!” Waverly yelled. “I will never be with you. I’m with Nicole. Now! Get. Out. Of. My. Way!”

Champ grabbed her arms roughly and turned Waverly around quickly against the Jeep slamming her against the cold metal. “You aren’t like her!” Champ shouted as his weight pressed against her, she continued to struggle, his leg pushing in between her legs. “She’s corrupting you,” he grunted into the side of her neck. He quickly darted his tongue out across her skin, “she can’t give you what I can,” as he pushed his hips into her, his crotch pressing up in between her legs. 

As Waverly struggled his grip got stronger around her arms, his weight pushing her harder with every struggle. “Stop it!” Waverly shouted, trying to push him away. Her hands started reaching out towards him clawing at anything she could under his grip until they finally met skin and she dug in. Champ jumped back, and then Waverly kicked him to make sure he stayed away from her. Without turning away from him she opened the door to her Jeep, got in and shut the door. She rolled her window down as she backed out, “Stay the hell away from me Champ,” Waverly yelled as she left him curled up on the ground. 

Waverly sped out of town towards the homestead trying as quickly as she could to put distance between her and Champ. As she crossed the line to the town she slammed on the breaks coming to a heavy stop in a cloud of dust. “Dammit,” she cried, gripping onto the steering wheel. She sat there for a moment and a tear broke from her eye, anger and sadness consuming her. She put her Jeep in reverse, slammed on the accelerator for a moment, then the breaks barely long enough to throw the Jeep into drive, peeling out and kicking up dirt behind her. It felt like a race as she crossed back through town to Nicole’s house to slam up into her drive next to her police cruiser.

She grabbed her things and jumped out of the car marching right up to the door forgetting she had a key in her haste she began banging on the door until Nicole swung it open. 

“Jesus, Waves,” Nicole exclaimed, “What’s...”

Before she could even finish her thought Waverly threw her things on the floor and pushed Nicole back against the wall, kicking the door shut behind her with her foot she grabbed Nicole’s collar and pulled her down into a fierce kiss. Fire fueled her kiss, demanding entrance over Nicole’s lips, their tongues dancing together in a desperate need to feel her, taste her. Her fingers twisted up into Nicole’s red locks pressing her deeper into the kiss, her body pushing against her into the wall. 

“Waverly,” Nicole broke away from the kiss. Struggling to catch her breath, her mind racing from the sudden urge of desire coursing through her at Waverly’s insistent touch. Nicole’s hands gripping into Waverly’s hips, “Waves,” she moaned, confusion and need fighting within herself. 

Waverly moved down Nicole’s jawline as she could feel her breath catch in her throat, down across the nape of her neck. Nipping and sucking at the tender flesh, little purple marks replacing where her lips and teeth have left behind. “Shhhh...” Waverly’s breath swirled around the sensitive flesh of her neck, her tongue crossing over the line of Nicole’s collarbone and teeth nipping into her shoulder. Waverly ripped open Nicole’s shirt, snaps flying across the entranceway, pushing away the barrier from every portion of flesh Waverly could get close to, every inch her lips and teeth could grasp onto. Nicole got lost in the feel of Waverly taking over her body. She couldn’t think as Waverly’s lips and fingers slid across her exposed skin. 

Nicole tried to steady herself against Waverly’s weight as she pushed her harder against the wall, her hands grasping onto her desperately. “Waves,” Nicole tried again, her voice falling out into a needy groan as Waverly’s lips took over across her skin, marking her marbled skin in her wake. 

“I need you,” Waverly shook her head and then crashed her lips into Nicole’s. Lips and teeth crashing against each other as their tongues met in a hasty desire for dominance. Waverly seemed to be winning as every touch buckled Nicole’s knees, weakening her reverence for Waverly. “Now,” Waverly demanded as she broke from the kiss, her tongue tasting Nicole’s earlobe before her teeth sucked it in to nibble on the tender flesh, pulling slightly before letting go, her teeth finding Nicole’s sensitive flesh behind it. Nicole’s eyes roll back as Waverly’s tongue glides over the bite mark she has left behind. Nicole’s hands grasped her ass and then pressed her hips hard into her own lifting her, Waverly’s legs twist behind Nicole’s back. Waverly’s hands grasp and pull on red tresses causing a moan to drag from deep in Nicole’s throat. Nicole spins them quickly pressing Waverly into the wall, her hips grinding up in between Waverly’s legs causing Waverly to groan out in heated desire. Nicole pressed into her, her teeth pulling in the skin of Waverly’s neck. “Oh my god, Nicole,” Waverly moaned. Nicole’s legs are unsteady as desire pulls between them carrying Waverly upstairs. She stops to push Waverly against walls, firming her grasp against her strong legs that remained locked around her. Her tongue tasting over Waverly’s skin, the sweet salty taste that runs over Nicole’s tongue as she continues carrying Waverly to their bed. 

As the bed pressed into Nicole’s legs she tossed Waverly onto it, reaching down to grab her thighs dragging her across the sheets so Nicole is standing between her legs. Nicole reached down to Waverly grabbing her shirt to pull her up into a heated kiss. Tasting Waverly has become desperate as Nicole’s need for her has continued to grow. Her hands grasp and pull at Waverly’s clothing, she needs to feel her naked against her skin. Nicole’s fingers curl into the waistband of Waverly’s pants pulling them with her panties completely off her legs, tugging them from her ankles to toss them across the room. Nicole stares down onto Waverly as she parts her legs, silently begging for Nicole to slide between them. Waverly draws her finger to her lips to nibble at the tip, her tongue drawing circles around it as it slowly pulls down her bottom lip. Nicole draws in a deep breath watching Waverly move her finger across her bottom lip, and with her own heavy breath she kneels at the edge of the bed and pulls Waverly to her. There is no teasing this time, no slow tender kisses, only Nicole’s fingers spreading her open, a brief moment for Nicole to take in the beauty of Waverly’s need that is in front of her, desperate for Nicole’s touch, and then her tongue drags up Waverly’s dripping slit. Waverly’s hips instinctively rock up into the sudden touch, her body quiver as Nicole’s tongue slide across her lips, pausing to pull a side in between her teeth increasing the pressure before continuing up to Waverly’s clit. Nicole pulls her throbbing nub into her mouth, tongue circling around it. Waverly’s hand grasp into Nicole’s hair, drawing her in closer to her burning need. Her hips buck into Nicole’s face as her tongue moves patterns down and around Waverly’s entrance before pressing deep and hard into her aching center. Waverly’s hips rock with the motion of Nicole’s tongue burying in and out of her heated entrance. 

“Unh. Oh my God,” Waverly moans, “Nicole.” Waverly tries to move away from Nicole’s frantic touch as her fingers replace her tongue in her center. Her tongue dragging up through her folds to press against her clit. Her fingers turning and curling into her front wall as they move in and out of her. Nicole’s free arm reach around Waverly’s hips to hold her in place, keeping her pressed into her. Waverly’s breath increasing, “unh, oh my god Nicole,” she called out as her orgasm was building inside her, launching her to the edge of the cliff. Her legs tightening around Nicole’s head, her hand pressing her deeper into her clit as Nicole circled her tongue around the throbbing nub. Waverly’s fingers pulled thru Nicole’s hair, a moan escaping across her lips as Waverly’s touch became more demanding. Nicole continued her frenzied thrusts into her aching core and sucking her clit through her lips until Waverly’s muscles began to quake. Nicole drank in Waverly’s orgasm, her taste was intoxicating and Nicole didn’t want to waste any of it. 

Nicole’s movement slowed inside of her entrance and she began slowly crawling her way up Waverly’s trembling body. A tender kiss is left across her hips as she continues her way up Waverly. Her tongue grazing over the curve of Waverly’s breast and lips enveloping her hard nipple as her leg slips between Waverly’s pressing harder into her hand. Nicole’s hips slowly begin to rock as Nicole’s name continues to fall from Waverly’s lips. Waverly’s back arches up into Nicole’s mouth, her tantalizingly slow movements of her fingers with her heated mouth wrapped around her nipple send another wave of arousal to course through Waverly’s body. Waverly grabs Nicole to pull her up into a searing kiss, her hands pushing into her shoulders as her hips push forward flipping Nicole onto her back. Waverly pulls up from the kiss dragging a desperate moan from Nicole’s lips as she attempts to chase after her. Waverly giggles and pushes the officer back down against the bed. Waverly straddles Nicole’s hips and Nicole brings her hands up to cup Waverly’s breasts that are heaving above her. Waverly grabs onto Nicole’s wrists pressing her grasp firmer into her breasts, Nicole running her fingers over her nipples as they harden under her touch and with a roll of Waverly’s hips Nicole releases a sharp moan. 

“Nuh uh...” Waverly smiles, and pulls Nicole’s hands up and above her head, leaning over her, Waverly’s breath whispering across Nicole’s lips. “No touching, until I tell you,” Waverly darts her tongue out against Nicole’s lips, “when I tell you,” Waverly bites at Nicole’s bottom lip teasingly, “how I tell you,” Waverly’s tongue snakes across Nicole’s jawline, sucking onto her flesh to leave a small mark behind, Nicole turns her head to give Waverly more access to the sensitive spots of her neck. Waverly smiles into the movement, licks her tongue out over the new mark she has made on her quivering girlfriend. Her hips roll again, Waverly’s wetness sliding over Nicole’s arousal, “and where I tell you,” Waverly suddenly crashes her lips into Nicole’s, her tongue begging for entrance. As their kiss grows more intense, their tongues crash against each other’s, Waverly’s hands make their way over the curves of Nicole’s breasts. Waverly runs her fingers over the peaked buds as she rolls her hips into Nicole’s pelvis. Nicole moans at the sensation. Waverly leans down taking Nicole’s breast into her mouth, pulling and tugging at the sensitive peaks, her hands ghost up the length of Nicole’s arms. Letting go of Nicole’s nipple she darts her tongue out across it before rising up to kiss Nicole. This kiss is playful as Waverly reaches up to grab Nicole’s hands, intertwining their fingers. A gentle kiss, a roll of her hips Waverly smiles against Nicole’s lips as she moans at the contact, “Waves...”. Waverly slides her tongue between Nicole’s lips slowly, this kiss is tender as Waverly relishes in the taste of Nicole, her hips rolling against her as their tongues move together. Waverly pulls away nipping at Nicole’s bottom lip to sit up above her, she takes her hands and puts them over her own breasts, “you can touch me here,” she smiles as Nicole begins to knead her breasts, her thumb tracing over her nipples. Waverly leans into Nicole’s touch, tossing her hair back as Nicole watches how Waverly responds to her. Waverly takes one of Nicole’s hands, let’s her fingertips glide down the muscles of her stomach as they quiver beneath her girlfriends touch. Waverly shifts her legs, one placed between Nicole’s legs, the other remains straddled against her hip, and she moves herself on top of Nicole’s aching center. “Waverly please,” Nicole begs. Waverly smiles down at her as her clit rolls into Nicole’s, and she moves Nicole’s hand down between her legs, “and here,” she moans as she frees Nicole’s hand. Immediately Nicole has her fingers pressed onto Waverly’s clit as she rocks her hips into Nicole. Nicole’s fingers slide through her wet folds and into her entrance, Waverly’s muscles squeezing around her two fingers. 

“Oh god Waverly, you feel so good,” Nicole cries out as she rises up to pull one of Waverly’s breasts into her mouth. Her arm wrapping around Waverly’s back to hold her in place as her fingers thrust in and out of her. Waverly’s fingers make their way to the back of Nicole’s head, fingers entangling amongst the red locks. Waverly’s hips match Nicole’s fingers thrust for thrust as her leg presses into Nicole’s dripping center. “Jesus Waves,” Nicole groans against her skin as the friction builds as Waverly’s leg rocks against her throbbing center. Waverly’s movements become hectic, searching for its release into an ecstasy that only Nicole can give her. She can feel Nicole is close as well as her legs tense around her, drawing her in closer to her center, Nicole’s fingers pressing forward as they pull out, thrusting deeper into Waverly. Nicole pulls Waverly down to her eager mouth kissing her in a frenzied haze, and then she draws back and sinks her teeth into the nape of her neck as Waverly calls out Nicole’s name. Waverly’s orgasm crashes through her, her muscles fluttering around Nicole as Nicole arches back away from Waverly consumed with her own release. 

When Nicole’s body steadies she pulls Waverly down into a sensual kiss, her tongue sweeping gently over Waverly’s bottom lip, her fingers whispering up and down the line of Waverly’s back. Waverly hums into the kiss. This is exactly where she wants to be, wrapped up in her girlfriends arms, pressed up against her...for as long as she will have her. 

Waverly settles herself into Nicole’s side, Nicole’s arm wrapping around her shoulders to hold her close. Waverly’s fingers ghost over the sensitive skin of Nicole’s stomach. “Have I told you how much I love being with you?” Waverly asked. 

“I think a few times, but it’s always nice to hear,” Nicole smirks as she leans over to kiss Waverly, her hand running a trail up Waverly’s arm. When Nicole’s fingers run over Waverly’s upper arm she flinches at Nicole’s touch, pulling away from her kiss. Nicole rises up to look at her, “what is it? What’s wrong baby?” 

Waverly is shaking her head, embarrassed by her reaction to Nicole’s touch. “What the hell is that?” Nicole’s voice is raked with concern and fear as she sits up to look Waverly over. Waverly hastily grabs at the sheets to cover herself. Nicole takes a calming breath and reaches up with a gentle finger to Waverly’s chin, “baby, please let me see?” 

Waverly is embarrassed, keeping her eyes looking away from Nicole’s gaze. Nicole slides her fingers down the curve of Waverly’s shoulders and with a hesitant touch over her upper arm where a bruise encircles her muscle, pulls down the sheet. Nicole quickly glances over Waverly’s body noting a matching bruise on her other arm. Nicole takes in a steadying breath and looks at Waverly, “Please tell me what happened,” Nicole pleads. 

“I didn’t think he left bruises,” Waverly whispered, her voice faltered as she tried to put all the words together. Nicole backed away, “he” anger taking over her voice. Waverly looked up with tears falling down her cheeks, “can we just forget about it and go back to being us,” her hand moved over to Nicole’s, “please.” 

Nicole grasped at her hand, her other hand reaching up to wipe away the tears, “who did this to you Waverly. Tell me,” Nicole was trying to keep her anger from flooding over. Silence burned through the air, heavy and bitter between them. 

Waverly knew she had to tell Nicole everything, but she was afraid. She couldn’t pin point why she was afraid but she was. She didn’t want Nicole to worry, but she knew with the concern that filled Nicole’s features as they sat in more silence that was pointless. She had to tell everything. Waverly closed her eyes and with a breath finally broke thru the silence, “Champ.” 

Nicole was furious once the name pierced through her senses, she pulled back with a jolt. Her body tensed as his name echoed over her mind. Her head raced with images of him hurting Waverly, touching her, doing things to her. 

“I’m ok,” Waverly’s voice was soft as she tried to pull Nicole back there with her, “hey, I’m ok.” 

Nicole shook her head, “no, no,” she stuttered, “look what he did to you,” Nicole’s anger was being vastly replaced with fear and heartache as she thought of Waverly being hurt, “I should have been there.” Her last words a fading whimper. 

“It’s ok,” Waverly attempted a smile, anything to try to relax away Nicole’s anger and fear. Waverly quickly told Nicole the story, “and then I came here to you,” Waverly reached up, her hand cupping Nicole’s cheek, thumb gliding over the tear that spilled from Nicole’s eye. “Exactly where I want to be,” Waverly began moving closer to Nicole. 

“He hurt you, left marks on you,” Nicole protested. 

“And....I took care of him,” Waverly began to smirk. 

“I should have been there,” Nicole stated. 

“You can’t protect me every second of every day,” Waverly argued, “and I’m pretty good at protecting myself, too.” Waverly was trying not to get upset. She was beginning to feel like Nicole thought she couldn’t handle herself, but clearly she can, and more than just against Champ. She needed to get Nicole to come back to her, not draw her farther away with a fight. 

“But he did them because of me,” Nicole’s guilt consuming her as she stared at the bruises wrapped around Waverly’s arms. Her mind screaming, ‘if it wasn’t for her.’

“No, that is not true,” Waverly demanded. She pulled Nicole to her, her hands wrapping behind her neck as she tried to move her body closer to Nicole’s. “Champ, and only Champ did this,” Waverly’s words were non-wavering, “he is the only one to blame, and I took care of him,” Waverly continued, “and now I’m here, exactly where I want to be.” Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole, “with you. Always only you.” Waverly kissed her again, longer and deeper this time, her lips tugging at Nicole’s, her tongue sliding over Nicole’s lips and across her tongue. Waverly could feel Nicole’s body loosen beneath her touch. Waverly pressed on top of Nicole, her hands curling around her as she leaned in gently forcing Nicole back onto the bed. “Always where I want to be.” Waverly kissed Nicole again as her hand trailed down over her curves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Anytime leave feedback. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
